Sentimiento original
by Luzbelita
Summary: Hay momentos únicos, palabras que susurra el viento. Historias sin contar y palabras no dichas. Son cosas ocultas que purgan por salir y lo hacen. Ésta es su historia, la de los vampiros, hombres lobo y humanos. Respuesta a tabla imágenes de fandom Insano
1. Naturaleza sangre

_Los personajes y bla bla, es todo es de S Meyer. La imaginación es lo único mío ;)_

_Respuesta a Tabla Imágenes de Fandom Insano._

_Imagen #4 __h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 6 4 1 / f o o l d e m o n i o / I m a g e n e s % 2 0 V a r i a s / t i n t a - m a n c h a . j p g_ _(Todo junto ;))_

* * *

**Jasper**

* * *

**Naturaleza Sangre**

* * *

Jasper es sinónimo de sangre. Todo lo que él hace es desgarrar, morder, chupar y matar. No hay otro sentido en su vida (o lo que fuera que tuviera). Nunca ha conocido otra cosa, ni en su vida humana (aunque ahí sacamos lo de chupar sangre), ni ahora.

María es una mente fría, perversa y calculadora que lo utiliza como un títere sin pensamientos propios. _Él es una maquina de matar._

Cada vez que mata a alguien siente que algo dentro se le parte, algo que no sabe qué es pero que igual duele. Duele como nada en el mundo, se desgarra junto con la piel de otro vampiro (o humano en su peor caso). Rompe lo que sea que tuviera adentro y lo deja destrozado. No puede sentir otra cosa que no sea amargura. El dolor y la angustia son sus fieles compañeras en aquella pelea sin final, donde todos los días se repite la misma rutina. Todos los días se pierde en ese mar de sangre que lo enloquece, que saca lo peor de él, que lo hace comportarse como un adicto que necesitaba más droga siempre, que nunca se sacia. Aquello va más allá del hambre, eso es placer sádico en su _forma más pura_.

Una sonrisa y ya las tiene. Un leve movimiento de cabeza en dirección a un lugar vacío y ellas ya se entregan (porque siempre son mujeres) y a los dos minutos sus dientes se hunden en sus cuellos, rompiendo aquella capa fina y delicada de piel que lo separa de su fuente de deseo. No hay tiempo para nada, antes de que la víctima se de cuenta él ya absorbe su sangre con desesperación, _siempre ansiando más._ Porque nadie logra calmar esa sed demoníaca. Todo lo estimula a seguir. No para hasta tener sus manos llenas de sangre, su ropa toda manchada y el alma partida. No puede detenerlo, el dolor se apodera de él, desgarrando todo a su paso. Dejándolo un vampiro vulnerable sin ganas de nada, _sin ganas de seguir_, no quiere más esa vida. Pero no conoce nada más. Y le desespera sentirse culpable por matar cuando cree que no hay otra forma de vivir.

_Su historia está escrita con sangre_.

* * *

_Bueno, acá con mi primer experimento con este fandom xD Jasper es mi vampiro favorito y lo amo. Me encanta su historia, tan oscura y violenta. Y creo que tiene mucho jugo para sacar._

_Esta imágen viene de la tabla de imágenes de Fandom Insano que Ya debes ir a ver porque esa comunidad rockea, y es_ _en serio h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / f a n d o m _ i n s a n o / (todo junto, cariño ;))_

_¿Y qué les ha parecido? ¿Tengo que abandonarlo tan rápido como vine? ¿Merezco la hoguera por haber arruindo a un personaje tan guay como Jasper? Apreta la barrita verde de abajo y dimelo :) (además de que me harás la escritora más feliz del mundo ;))_

_Y antes de que la nota de autor sea más larga que el fic me despido hasta el próximo drabble._

**_Luzbelita-._**


	2. The sound in my soul

_Imágen #1_

h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 6 4 1 / f o o l d e m o n i o / I m a g e n e s % 2 0 V a r i a s / o l d _ p i a n o . j p g

_Dedicado a Lore. Porque es un sol y la loveo demasiado._

* * *

**The sound in my soul**

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

* * *

Cuando Edward toca el piano algo especial se enciende. Es como una vela apagada que espera el momento preciso para prenderse. Es algo que comienza tenue, algo que sólo puede sentir él, y termina convirtiéndose en una llama que se esparce por toda la casa, haciendo que su magia llegue a todos los que están allí en ese momento. Es algo que sólo él puede transmitir, una luz en un camino lleno de oscuridad, una compañía en una vida solitaria. Es algo _completamente suyo_, a aquello no se lo puede sacar nada. Porque su cordura y su vida vampira siempre dependen de aquel liquido maligno llamado sangre, y su vida no ha dependido de él (si no, no estaría vivo. Eso seguro)

Sólo ese sonido suave y tenue es suyo, sale desde lo más profundo de su alma, incitándolo a seguir. Es su cable a tierra cuando se topa con la desesperación, es su fiel compañera cuando no hay nadie a quién acudir. Es la que lo entiende y en cada sonido parece susurrarle un _acá estoy. Esperando por vos_.

Y lo pudo sentir hasta cuando lo había encontrado roto y sucio en esa casa abandonada y cuando su dedo blanco como la nieve se posó en su tecla, haciendo resonar aquel sonido (algo desafinado, en verdad) inundara la vieja casona. Él había llegado cuando no sabía qué hacer, cuando las cosas se le complicaban y el alma ya estaba rota y sin reparo alguno. Cuando se dio cuenta que extrañaba a Carlisle y Esme y que no podía seguir con esa vida.

_Él fue una señal de que había algo mejor_ _y que tenía un lugar al cual pertenecer._

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? A mí me da muchísima ilusión *-* El piano es un instrumento mágico para mí. Siempre que lo escucho siento como esa llama inunda mi cuerpo. Es magia pura._

_Además de que creo que algo tuvo que haber servido de ayuda a Edward todos esos años anteriores antes de que Bella apareciese en su vida ¿y por qué no el piano? A mí me parece de lo más coherente. Y si no lo es, yo finjo que sí XD_

_Recuerden apretar la barrita verde, mi gran amiga, que está justo acá abajo, no cuesta nada y hasta dicen que adelgaza ¿quieren probar? :O Además de que me harán la escritora más feliz de la tierra :)_

_No vemos en el próximo drabble._

**_Luzbelita-._**


	3. Wild world

_Este drabble contiene **SPOILERS**_ de_ BD. Así que si no lo has leido, no lo leas (no, no. Al fc no. El libro no leas. No, no. No te estoy jodiendo) Allá tú si queres. Si no queres cagarte el libro o leer el drabble y no entender nada xD no leas el drabble._

_Imágen # 12_

_h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 4 70 / U b e r c i t a / l j / a i __b i g - 7 3 5 4 3 3 . j p g_

_Dedicado a Kat. Porque aunque no conoce el personaje le gustó el drabble. En sí, **todo el fic está dedicado a vos.** Que te sepas que te quiero muchísimo, caballito :)_

* * *

**Garret&Kate**

* * *

**Wild World**

* * *

Garret es aventura constante, es una puerta _siempre abierta_, invitándote a sumarte a su próxima aventura. Sigue siendo el mismo revolucionario que cuando era humano y el hecho de ser vampiro y que sus posibilidades se hayan abierto inimaginablemente lo hace feliz. Aunque la soledad no siempre es buena y más de una vez quiere estar acompañado.

Él ama lo _verde_, ama correr y sentir el viento en su cara, darse vuelta y ver la naturaleza a su alrededor, siempre brillante y hermosa. Definitivamente había amado los '60, en la que tantos humanos compartían esas ganas inmensas de libertad y amaban todo lo que él ama. Para él todos deberían vivir así. Sin reglas, estereotipos, sin decoros ni protocolos. Para él no hay nada más que seguir el impulso del momento, dejándose llevar por esa adrenalina, que no es causada por el hambre si no por algo mucho más fuerte, y correr hacia tu destino. Garret vive cada día como si fuese el último, como si el pequeño hecho de ser inmortal no existiese y mañana pudiera morir como cualquier ser humano.

Garret huele a tierra húmeda y a hojas secas. _Él huele a naturaleza_. Es ese aire de hippie que siempre parece feliz, en la que sus ojos brillan el deseo de aventura. A él le encantan los retos, superarse día a día, demostrando que no hay nada que él no pueda hacer. Y no por vanidoso, si no porque a él le fascina todo lo que requiera _cierto riesgo_, porque la vida no es nada sin un poco de él. No hay mejor sensación de vivir al límite, siempre a punto de caer al otro lado de lo conocido y así hundirte en un mar de tierras desconocidas, vírgenes y sin explorar. Por eso no duda ni un segundo ante la idea de dejar de alimentarse de humanos. No le duele ni lo piensa dos segundos cuando Kate lo mira con una ceja levantada, incitándolo a aceptar su propuesta.

Y si algo ha hecho que se enamorará de aquella chica es su aire rebelde y misterioso. Siempre pareciendo ocultar algo, mirando de aquella forma que parece decirte que sabe más de lo que vos crees, siempre simulando mantener el control de todo. Es ese perfecto rostro que te pide a gritos que te la lleves a vivir la aventura más loca de todos. Alguien que pide a gritos que le curen las heridas que siempre parecen apuñalarla un poco más.

Y aunque le lleve el resto de la eternidad, él se ocupará de eso, no parará hasta haber curado todo lo que lastimaba su alma. Porque ahora no es _Garret y la naturaleza. _Ahora son _Garret, Kate y un mundo por delante_.

* * *

_¿Yyyyy, qué tal? :D Garret es lo mejor del libro de Bella (en sí. Él, Kate y Jacob son lo único bueno de ese libro) y amé la pareja de él y Kate, son amor *-* Espero haberles hecho honor y no haber arruinado al personaje xD A mí me gustó mucho el resultado. Pero ustedes me dirán :)_

_Los reviews no hacen mal a nadie, en cambio, me harán muy feliz :D Así que apreta la barrita tan mona que hay acá abajo y hazme feliz :)_

_Nos leemos en el próximo drabble :)_

**_Luzbelita-._**


	4. Por siempre jamás

_Este oneshoot contiene SPOILERS de BD. Si no lo has leido, no sigas. Estás advertido._

_Imágen #6 __h t t p : / / i 1 7 . p h o t o b u c k e t .c o m / a l b u m s / b 7 9 / m i r i _ c a p s / 6 c 8 0 2 5 6 d 5 6 1 1 1 8 f 3 . p n g_

_Respuesta al Reto: Imprimación propuesto por Vrydeus en el foro El lobo, la oveja y el león._

* * *

**Reneesme&Jacob**

* * *

**Por siempre jamás**

* * *

**Uno.**

Le gusta ese bosque. Le gusta cazar y sacar sus instintos más primarios al hacerlo, dejándose llevar por la sed que le lastima la garganta mientras busca la fuente que le sacará aquella sensación desgarradora y la dejará nuevamente como un ser _normal _(normal en lo que se trata de ella)_. _Le gusta dejarse llevar por eso que es más fuerte que ella (pero no tan fuerte como el de sus padres y sus tíos)

Pero, sobre todo, le gusta sentir un olor diferente mientras hace esa tarea. Le gusta sentir un olor que le produce cierta sensación de malestar en esos momentos pero que si no, es un olor de los más fuertes y atrayentes que ha sentido. Le gusta sentir una presencia correr junto a ella, vigilándola todo el tiempo por si algo sale mal (aunque nunca ha pasado), investigando el lugar antes y junto ella.

Le gusta que no la deje nunca sola, que este a su lado como si la vida se fuera en ello. Le gusta que le mire de esa manera que mezcla el cariño, comprensión, dependencia y _sobre todo_ amor.

Porque siempre supo la verdad acerca de la imprimación, pero no le gusta llamarlo así a lo que tienen. Porque aunque ella no está _imprimada _(sacando que eso sería imposible), se sintió atraída hacia él desde el primer momento que posó sus ojos sobre los de él mientras su tía Rosalie la alzaba en sus brazos. Y con el paso del tiempo mientras lo conoce más se da cuenta que estará atada a él toda la vida. Porque ella no es su imprimada, ella simplemente es su Nessie.

Por eso ahora que ha calmado su sed, vuelve a un estado menos primitivo y se siente capacitada de salir a la calle, mira a Jacob a la cara mientras sonríe y dice _vamos por un helado_ y sujeta su mano con fuerza, logrando que una sensación de cosquilleo le recorra todo el cuerpo y su corazón lata con más fuerza. Porque nunca se acostumbrara a su presencia, a sus roces tímidos y sus besos en la salida del colegio cuando la va a buscar. Porque todos son como el primero. Igual de especiales, románticos y pasionales.

**Dos.**

_Haces todo con demasiada pasión_ le dice después de su primer beso en la reservación. A lo que él se limita a sonreír y contestar _yo soy todo pasión_ no puede evitar soltar esas carcajadas que salen desde el centro estómago y quedan resonando en el aire después de desvanecerse. De esas que parecen inundar todo Washington y quedar resonando.

**Tres.**

_¿Por qué Leah no me quiere? _Le pregunta en el jardín de su casa (Ella ama estar afuera en el aire libre. Sentir los diferentes olores del aire, no puede estar más de dos horas seguidas en su casa. Lo cual Jake ama). _Bah, Leah no quiere a nadie _le contesta él sacándole importancia al tema con un gesto de su mano. Pero Reneesme sabe que no es verdad, porque a él sí lo quiere, porque a pesar de que sus planes no son los mismo desde que es su imprimada ella no se ha alejado de él ni un momento. Además de que Leah es antipática con todos menos con él. _A vos sí te quiere _le dice ella, en un murmullo. No le oculta nada, pero es conciente de que hablar de su manada le incomoda. Por eso intenta no hacerle muchas preguntas, pero la duda respecto a Leah la mata desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Sus ojos dejan de mirar la tierra y se enfocan en los de ella. En ellos hay una muestra de incredulidad demasiado grande como para ser falsa. _Es que en un momento la entendí mejor que nadie _se limita a decir. Y quiere callarse (y en verdad quiere) pero la curiosidad es demasiada. Siente un deseo casi enfermizo de saber todo lo que él hace y sabe que está mal, pero él no puede decirle eso y pedir que se calle ¡Eso es pedir lo imposible! Así que esa tarde se entera de la historia de su madre y él. Se entera del amor incondicional que le tenía y lo que sufrió por ella (más de lo que se merece. En sí, más de lo que cualquiera se merece en realidad, piensa)

Por un momento siente una especie de rencor absurdo hacia su madre, ya que eso no es más que una historia pasada. Pero le había dicho que lo amaba y que siempre lo haría, le había besado y dicho que nadie sería lo suficientemente buena para él. Y si algo la caracteriza a Reneesme Cullen son los celos. Y eso es lo que siente, celos hacia su madre. Porque ella ha conocido un lado de él que ella no conoce. Ella sabe más cosas sobre Jacob que las que debería. Pero sobre todo porque si no hubiera preguntado no se lo habría dicho y aquello habría quedado en silencio, como un secreto entre su madre y él.

Se queda en silencio mirando el horizonte intentando calmarse y Jacob (que la conoce como la palma de su mano) agarra su mandíbula obligándola a que lo mire. _Ahora estoy con vos y siempre lo estaré _le dice con sinceridad. No puede resistirlo, sus ojos parecen fundirse en los de ella en un momento que parece eterno. Eterno y único. Aquel momento no es de nadie más que de ellos, no es de su madre ni nunca lo será. Le pertenece a ella como todo Jacob Black. Sólo basta mirar sus ojos para prometerse que nunca más lloraran por nada ni nadie (ella se encargará de eso). Moriría antes de ver como pierden ese brillo tan característico en él que tanto ama (pero antes mataría al que se atreviera a hacerlo)

**Epílogo.**

Se ríe junto a él mientras le mancha con helado toda la cara. Se ríe cuando la alza con sus brazos como si fuera una pluma y la hace girar en el aire con demasiada velocidad. Se ríe cuando corre por toda la casa impidiendo que la agarre porque es divertido verlo intentándolo.

Se ríe todo el tiempo junto a Jacob Black, porque él es pura risa. Él es magia entre los dedos, magia en el aire que se respira y te llena los pulmones y queda instalado en tu pecho. Son sus manos grandes en torno a su cintura lo que le produce una sensación de paz. Es su gruesa y gutural voz susurrándole al oído que nunca la dejara lo que le transmite tranquilidad y seguridad. Y, sobre todo, son sus labios que besan los suyos con suavidad y cuidado como si se fuera a romper. Es viéndolo intentar ser delicado cuando sujeta su rostro en sus manos lo que le da la seguridad que todo él es magia y felicidad.

* * *

_OMFG! I can't believe it! He escrito un Reneesme/Jacob! Con lo que odio a Reneesme, con lo que odio a ese mosntruito salido de vaya-uno-a-saber-dónde he logrado escribrir algo sobre ella y fui objetiva. Estoy feliz xD_

_Lo separé en uno, dos, tres y epílogo porque no sé qué le pasa a y no me dejaba poner otra cosa o.o (idea robada a Jackie, espero que no te moleste xD) Quería aclarar unas cositas: Uno, creo que como Reneesme tiene cierta parte vampira, cuando ella está sedienta y caza (porque ella prefiere la sangre), sus instintos se vuelven más vampiros y por eso el olor de Jacob le resulta más fuerte. Dos: Para mí Reneesme nunca lo conocerá como lo conoció Bella, además de que Jacon no es el verdadero Jacob cuando está con ésta (más bien Meyer lo convirtió en un perrito faldero) y a mí me molestaría que mi mamá y el amor de mi vida alguna vez hubieran estado juntos xD. Tres: Leah es importante, para mí debería haber sido cannon esa pareja. Creo que Leah se abrió con él como nunca lo hizo con nadie después de lo de Sam y eso es importante, además de que Jacob al final la quiso y aunque los planes cambiaron, ellos se quedaron juntos (ella no se fue como quería y él se quedó por Reneesme) y me pareció importante ponerlo. _

_Hace una hora (no miento) tengo abierta la página del fic pensando un título y a final quedó éste, que ni siquiera es tan bueno xD Creo que me ha quedado bastante IC, pero eso podes decirmelo vos en un lindo review :D_

_Así que apreta la barrta de abajo y alegrame el día (o madrugada xD) y todos seremos felices(?) (o por lo menos yo, jajaja xP) _

_Si llegaste acá, muchas gracias :)_

**_Luzbelita-._**


	5. Stand by me

_Imágen # 7 h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 7 0 4 / m i r i f o t o s / m u s i c . j p g _

* * *

**Los Cullen**

* * *

**Stand by me**

* * *

Jasper siempre le dice que ella es una canción, una que nunca termina y que a cada minuto es más hermosa. A Alice aquello le causa gracia, pero al mismo tiempo le parece dulce. Nunca nadie se lo ha dicho con aquellas palabras y no le cuesta aceptar que la hacen sentir especial, al lado de él nunca puede estar mal. Pero ella es conciente de que todos tienen una música interior y le encanta el hecho de tener la seguridad de conocer cuáles son las de su familia.

Por ejemplo, Jazz es un blues roto que pide a gritos ser reparado, mitad alegre y mitad triste, siempre pareciendo ocultar algo. No sabe si inconscientemente o no, porque desde que lo ha conocido ha sido así y tampoco lo quiere cambiar (aunque le duela su dolor)

Edward es música clásica, tranquila y serena que tiene el poder de calmarte. Es un piano con las notas precisas para sacar de uno siempre una sonrisa. Él es la calma después de una tormenta.

Bella es country. Aquella música que te invita a bailar aunque no fuese su intención. Esa música que para muchos es de campesinos y que tampoco se molesta por querer demostrar lo contrario, cuando en verdad esconde dentro de ella un sin fin de cosas. Una canción que a simple vista es igual a todas, pero que en el fondo es totalmente diferente.

Con Rosalie es más difícil. Ella puede ser todo y a la vez nada. Puede ser el mayor de los silencios, el más pesado e insoportable y al mismo tiempo ser un tango, lleno de pasión y personalidad. Que te paralizan el corazón (literalmente, claro) y que te hace odiarlo o amarlo, pero jamás puedes serle indiferente.

Emmett es rock and roll puro. En sus venas corre la adrenalina y unas ganas de vivir que puede ser considerada envidiable. Es una maquina que nunca para, no puede detenerse ni un segundo. Es un rock que siempre saca lo mejor de toda situación y cree que nunca es tarde para un chiste. Puede resultar cansador a veces, pero es imposible no engancharse a aquella canción que de pronto parece que siempre supiste.

Esme es una canción de cuna, de aquellas que aún teniendo 20 años te hacen dormir. Esas que no tienen fin y nunca te cansan y siguen produciendo en uno la misma sensación de tranquilidad que sentiste la primera vez que la escuchaste. Es acogedora y dulce, y siempre logra hacerte sentir en el hogar.

Carlisle es pop, es aquella canción que una vez que se te pega en la mente nunca puedes olvidar, y al igual que sin darte cuenta te encuentras cantándola en voz baja. Sin darte cuenta te encuentras pensando en él. Todos en la familia Cullen tienen algo especial, cada uno a su manera se hace querer. Pero detrás de todo ese cariño, se esconde un respeto hacia aquel hombre que con una gran fuerza de voluntad ha logrado romper todos los esquemas de un _verdadero vampiro _y les enseñó a ellos que todo puede cambiar y les demostró que había otro estilo de vida. Es lo mismo con lo que a primera vista es una típica canción pop, pero que en el fondo esconde un significado que merece la pena ser escuchado y una vez aprendido, no se olvida nunca.

Jasper dice que ella es Jazz. Que es el saxofón de Charlie Parker sonando en su mejor presentación. Es esa música que a todos les gusta, pero pocos en verdad conocen. En la que para cualquiera un tema es igual al otro, cuando en verdad en cada uno de ellos hay cosas que siempre logran sorprenderte y maravillarte. No sabe cómo lo hace, pero siempre encuentra la manera de renovarse a ella misma, siempre teniendo esa frescura tan nueva y especial.

Ella no sabe si creerle, pero cuando están acostados y él se las susurra al oído mientras besa sus cachetes, aquellas palabras son como magia resonando dentro de ella.

* * *

_¡Acá vamos por más! Este oneshoot es bastante raro a mi parecer y creo que a los que leen esto les sorprenderá la música de Carlisle xD, pero espero que la explicación haya estado bien y hayan entendido :)_

_Estoy muy contenta con estos oneshoots, ha sido muy divertido hacer esto y cabe decir que ya están todos terminados, así que me siento realmente ralizada, pero todavía queda camino por recorrer así que me verán más tiempo por acá :D _

_Algo que nunca aclaré pero creo que es obvio, es que los títulos de los drabbles son de canciones (excepto el cuarto, ese es de mi imaginación xD). __Por ejemplo, este es Santd By me de_ _Sam Cook_

_Gracias a_ Kokoro Cullen_ por su por su review, me hizo mucha ilusión recibirlo ^^_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, muchísimas gracias y si apretas a mi amiga la barrita verde me harás la ficker más feliz del mundo :)_

_**Luzbelita-.**_


	6. Heart Shaped Box

_Imágen #12 h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 4 7 0 / U b e r c i t a / l j / A h _ _ P a r i s _ I V _ b y _ B r a i n s g o B o i n k . j p g_

* * *

**Charlie**

* * *

**Heart shaped box**

* * *

Charlie es un hombre desolado que camina por las mojadas calles de Forks. La intensa lluvia no parece dar tregua alguna, pero a él tampoco parece molestarle, porque sigue caminando con calma, mientras sus manos descansan en sus bolsillos y su pelo se pega en su frente por la falta de paraguas.

Hoy se siente otro tipo, no es más aquel alegre y torpe chico que rebozaba de tanta felicidad y que por su inexpresividad le era imposible explicar con palabras. Cuando René había estado con él, todos los días en Forks le habían parecido soleados, siempre creía que en verdad el sol estaba oculto en su casa y que las nubes eran solo el primer espectáculo, que el sol se hacía de rogar pero cuando llegaba daba el mejor show de todos.

Ahora esos pensamientos le parecen de lo más estúpido y cursis. Porque en Forks no hay sol ni nunca habrá y si aparece, es pasajero, hermoso y pasajero. Como su matrimonio, como su felicidad.

Charlie es un hombre solo caminado bajo la lluvia, sin nadie con quien volver ni nadie a quien buscar. Aquella pequeña ciudad de pronto le parece inmensa, le parece demasiado grande y vacía como para poder vivir allí.

Pero tal vez es su alma la que de pronto se ve vacía.

* * *

_Yeah! El primer drabble sobre Charlie (H) Charlie es amor y lo quiero mucho más que a René. Es el papá que todas querríamos tener (o por lo menos yo xD) El título de este drabble es el título de _Heart Shaped Box _del grupo_ Nirvana. _Me pareció indicada para el drabble (además de que soy pésima con los summarys xD)_

_Estoy contenta con el resultado, pero eso decímelo vos con un review. Recuerda que adelgazan ;)_

_Nos vemos en el próximo drabble._

**_Luzbelita-._**


	7. Llenado de Llorar

_Imágen #14 h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 4 7 0 / U b e r c i t a / l j / c c c 9 9 a 8 f 5 0 b f 8 2 7 a . j p g _

* * *

**Llenado de Llorar**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

* * *

Ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo ha llorado. Desde que él se fue nada ha vuelto a estar bien en su vida. Él ha sido el equilibro, la felicidad, la tranquilidad. No importa que fuese un vampiro, no importa nada porque él para ella simplemente es _Edward_. No importa si ha vivido un siglo o dos o si sólo diecisiete años, para ella eso carece de importancia, porque _él existe en su mundo_ y es no va a cambiar. No importa si ya no tiene los regalos, si ya no viven más cerca de ella ni van a su misma escuela. Porque ellos ya forman parte de su vida, esos estúpidos intentos de hacerla olvidar son en vano.

Porque si él no está, ella se siente vacía. Sólo tiene fuerzas para llorar, y volver a llorar. A veces no sabe si son fuerzas o simplemente costumbre, porque ya es normal dormirse llorando y despertar haciéndolo. Es normal que sus ojos piquen a toda hora y siempre estén rojo. Su padre ya no pregunta qué pasa, aunque sigue sufriendo igual que la primera vez que la vio llorar, o tal vez más.

Bella siente que nada puede calmar el dolor profundo que siente, que nadie le sacará el agujero en el pecho que cada día se hace más grande ni hará que aquellas pesadillas se fuesen. Aquello es un infierno y no puede encontrar la salvación.

Pero por momentos parece olvidarlo, porque cuando Jacob le sonríe, el agujero en su pecho parece sanarse. Cuando pasan tardes enteras en aquel viejo taller lo único que ocupa su mente es _él_. Él ayudándola en todo, él siendo su salida de ese infierno, él siendo su mejor amigo. Porque se pertenecen el uno al otro, su vida está conectada a la de él y nada puede cambiarlo. Porque Jacob Black ha ocupado un lugar que no ocupará nadie más en su corazón antes de darse cuenta. Aquel taller viejo y destartalado es un mundo aparte en el que no entran ni Edward Cullen ni el dolor. Allí sólo están ellos dos.

Por eso no entiende, no entiende por qué él se aleja de ella también, por qué ahora que siente que las cosas intentan volver a estar bien, no perfecta pero sí bien, le pasa eso. Por un momento piensa que está destinada a aquello, que está destinada a que la abandonen, que todo aquello que le hace bien sea efímero y nunca eterno.

Pero no llora por Jake, tal vez hacerlo sería lo mejor. Pero ya no se ve capaz de soltar ni una lágrima más. Porque su mejor amigo parece haber tomado su consejo de no perder el tiempo en alguien ya rota y sin esperanza de ser reparada. Tal vez será lo mejor para él lo que está haciendo. Pero lo mejor para los demás jamás es lo mejor para ella y Bella ya no lo soporta más.

* * *

_Oooooooooh. He escrito sobre Bella y ha sobrevivido(?) es un logro total, jajaja xD ¡Ya llegamos a la mitad de la tabla! Ahora empieza la cuenta regresiva :) El título de este oneshoot es robado descaradamente de la canción del mismo título de la banda _La Renga.

_Gracias a: _kRiiZz_ por su ¡review doble! Por favor, si no están registradas y me dejan un review dejen su mail para que pueda contestarselos :)_

_Besos. Nos leemos._

**_Luzbelita-._**


	8. In my Life

_Imágen #15 h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 4 7 0 / U b e r c i t a / l j / B y _ m y _ r u l e s _ b y _ K D E W o l f . j p g _

**

* * *

**

**Alice Cullen**

* * *

**In My Life**

* * *

Alice es grácil, rápida y en vez de caminar parece bailar. Va y viene todo el tiempo, no para ni un minuto. Simplemente parece dejarse llevar por el viento, cantando la canción que entona y ella sola parece escuchar. Alice tiene una personalidad especial.

No obstante, cuando se había enterado de la verdad de su pasado, pudo sentir como la melodía había desaparecido. Lo que ocupaba su mente era un extraño vacío que no le gustaba para nada.

Le es imposible no recordarlo, no recordar como aquel sádico vampiro había hablado de ella sin el menor consentimiento, sin importarle nada. Él había sido testigo de su vida, sabía más de ella que ella misma. Sintió que _las cartas habían sido tiradas_. Que aquel mazo oculto que escondía su pasado por fin había sido barajado, escupiendo su verdad de la peor forma. Pero escupiéndola por fin.

Sin embargo, también recuerda cuando se lo había contado a Jasper y él instintivamente la abrazó con fuerza, impidiéndole caer. Siendo su apoyo en las noches tormentosas en las que sollozos sin lágrimas escapaban de su garganta, él había sido su sostén para seguir adelante y Alice no tiene manera de agradecerle por aquello.

Porque Alice no sería Alice sin Jasper. Todos los años de búsqueda, de encuentro y desencuentro han valido la pena. Todas las veces que lo ha sentido tan cerca y a los dos segundos tan lejos. Todo eso vale la pena, porque cuando entra a esa vieja y abandonada cafetería y lo ha visto tan desolado y perdido, algo dentro suyo se paraliza. Y no puede detener a sus pies, no puede dejar de sonreír al verlo y decirle esas palabras que cambiarían su vida. Pero cuando Jasper se disculpa y coge la mano que ella hab tendido hacia él, aquello que se había paralizado comienza a golpear con la fuerza de cien caballos y a la velocidad de la luz en su interior. Puede sentir su corazón volver a latir. Y aunque no se lo haya dicho a nadie, es totalmente conciente de que Jasper ha revivido aquello que todos creen muerto.

Porque Alice Cullen no mira atrás, siempre mira hacia delante (con don o sin él). Tiene toda una eternidad ante ella y no la desperdiciará con cosas que hacia tanto han dejado de existir, por lo que no tarda en volver a ser la de antes y aunque ahora que sabe la verdad no piensa igual que antes sobre su vida humana, no permitirá que aquello la cambiara.

* * *

_Demasiadas veces aparece Alice en estos drabbles, pero el favoritismo tira y sí o sí decía haber esto xD No estoy taaan contenta con el resultado, pero esto es lo que ha quedado. Cualquier cosa ya saben, un click a mi amigo el verde y me harán muy felices. Créditos a _The Beatles _por el título de este drabble._

_Gracias por su review a: _Cafesitodeldía

_Nos leemos._

**_Luzbelita-._**


	9. Más duele

_Imagen #10 h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 7 0 4 / m i r i f o t o s / s e a h o r s e - s i l h o u e t t e s . j p g_

_A vos, que me miras desde el cielo. Te extraño y amo horrores._

* * *

**Esme Cullen**

* * *

**Más duele**

* * *

Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, se había imaginado terminar así ¿Dónde había quedado esa alegre chica que tenía todo un mundo por conocer? ¿Cómo todo se había venido abajo en un segundo? Sentía que había desaparecido aquella alegre joven con ganas de vivir. Se sentía un ser perdido en un mundo demasiado grande. Se sentía como un pequeño caballito de mar, aquellas criaturas tan especiales pero que perdían su magia en un océano tan grande donde había otras criaturas a las que admirar. Así era ella, alguien que quedaba opacada por su entorno, alguien a quien habían opacado los hechos de su vida. Alguien que no hacía la gran diferencia si _estaba o no_.

Decían que no había amor más grande que el de una madre a un hijo, pero se olvidaron de decir que tampoco había dolor más grande del de _una madre que pierde a un hijo_. Porque simplemente era insoportable, no podía siquiera imaginar seguir viviendo sin tenerlo a él. No importaba si lo había tenido con ella menos de una semana, no importaba porque sin haber nacido, ella ya lo amaba. Amaba las pataditas que daba, haciéndose notar, al igual que su corazón, su esencia. Amaba a todo lo que tenia que ver con _su_ bebé.

Y ahora ya no estaba más con ella. Se había ido a un lugar mejor, pero a un lugar donde ella no podía ir, no podía tenerlo en sus brazos ni cantarle canciones. Porque él nunca más estaría con ella.

Por eso quería acabar con todo ese sufrimiento, por eso quería abandonar todo lo que la lastimaba. Aquello no era la ruta fácil, _esto era la única ruta_. Porque no la habían dejado tomar otra decisión u otro camino. La vida la había maltratado todo lo que quería y había llevado su resistencia al máximo, había dado todo de sí misma para poder seguir, _pero ya no más_. No había nada por lo qué luchar ni seguir, nada la retenía en aquel mundo.

No sabía si su recuerdo viviría en el alma de alguna persona, porque en ese momento ella estaría con su hijo en algún lugar mejor.

* * *

_No sé ni qué decir, hoy no es mi día. Gracias, simplemente gracias a los que me leen ya sea anónimamente o dejándome un review._

**_Luzbelita-._**


	10. Trizas de vos

_Imagen #8 h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 7 0 4 / m i r i f o t o s / u n t i t l e d- 1 . j p g_

* * *

**Leah**

* * *

**Trizas de vos**

* * *

Leah es todo aquello que alguna vez odio. Es amargura, rencor y sarcasmo. Es _dolor puro y lleno_. Cada palabra que dice parece escupir veneno, pero también dolor. Leah pide a gritos ser curada, que alguien ponga, aunque sea, un poco de interés en ella. Que alguien la mire con algo de cariño, preocupación, en vez de lástima y resignación.

Leah quiere que la quieran, que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Pero para eso, la única solución que encuentra es _la imprimación_. Aunque aquello sea lo que le arruinó la vida, también tiene el poder de curársela.

* * *

_Me di cuenta que no importa que Leah sea uno de mis personajes favoritos no soy capz de escribir nada decente sobre ella lo cual es terrible xD Créditos a la banda _Eterna Inocencia _por el título del drabble._

_Gracias a: _FabyGinny05 _y _Gidget-chan _por sus reviews. Ahora se los contesto. Y si llegaste acá muchísimas gracias y si me dejas un lindo reviú me harás una persona muy, muy feliz y sé que eso es lo que queres :D_

**Luzbelita-.**


	11. Escape

_Imagen#3 h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 6 4 1 / f o o l d e m o n i o / I m a g e n e s % 2 0 V a r i a s / 2 9 8 4 9 . j p g_

* * *

**Alice&Jacob**

* * *

**Escape**

* * *

En su mundo no hay lógica, no hay nada irreal ¿Entonces por qué aquello debe serlo? ¿Por qué esos minutos de paz que comparte con esa sanguijuela tienen que tener un motivo?

_Dolor de cabeza_, el monstruo que asesina a su razón de ser le da dolor de cabeza. No puede evitar reírse con amargura, con resignación y frustración. Podría haberle dicho miles de cosas. Pero simplemente arruga la nariz, frunce las cejas y pone la cara de alguien que siente una gran molestia que no concuerdan para nada con sus rasgos de duendecillo_, pero tampoco quedan mal._

Se alegra, ella dice alegrarse al verlo porque está más tranquila. Y aunque al principio le parece que le está gastando una broma (una de muy mal gusto), cuando ve su rostro puede notar que no es así. _Que en verdad le agrada que esté allí_. ¿Qué tan diferentes pueden ser la Barbie de plástico y _Alice?._

Y si a ella le hace bien él ¿Por qué ella no puede hacerle bien a él? ¿Tiene que haber un motivo para no querer quedarse a su lado? Porque si es por el olor, su nariz parece haberse acostumbrado a aquella peste asquerosa (aunque la de ella es mucho más tolerante que el resto de su familia)

No, no hay razón para que no lo sea. No importa cuánto lo buscase, esos escasos minutos que comparten en soledad son un escape de aquella situación. Y por momento olvida que _la mujer de su vida se está matando en la habitación de arriba_.

* * *

_¡Tarán, tarán! ¡Mi primer crack!fic! Aunque fue muy livianito. Pero esta pareja me parece genialosa *O* Estoy feliz porque mi fic _Por siempre jamás _salió en segundo y tercer lugar en el reto: _Imprimación _:D_

_Agradicimientos a : _Gidget-chan _por su review :)_

_Ya saben, si quieren hacerme una persona feliz, apreten a mi amiga, la barrita verde, y me alegrarán el fin de semana :D_

**_Luzbelita-._**


	12. Misery

_Imagen #9 __h t t p : / / i 1 7 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / b 7 9 / m i r i _ c a p s / 2 b 9 5 b 0 3 3 d 5 2 6 0 1 e 1 . j p g_

* * *

**Rosalie Hale**

* * *

**Misery**

* * *

Rosalie mira a Bella y si no fuera porque es el amor de la vida de su hermano se la comería, y no por hambre, si no por odio. Porque odia ver cómo desperdicia su vida deseando ser algo maldito, odia saber que puede tener todas las posibilidades que a ella se le negaron y que así y todo prefiere cambiarlas por _aquello_. Le enferma que se haga la que sabe lo que quiere cuando en verdad no sabe nada.

No sabe lo que es aquel tormento, el hecho de ver cómo todo cambia y vos seguís igual, nunca cambias. No sabe lo que es tardar décadas en poder salir intentando fingir ser alguien normal sin caer en la tentación de querer comerte al primer insignificante humano que se te cruce. No sabe lo que tiene y así y todo quiere tirar todo por la borda, sin importarle nada. Comportándose como una adolescente malcriada.

Y ahora le está hablando por teléfono, diciéndole que _está embarazada_. Por si fuera poco, ahora ella tiene la posibilidad que ella siempre deseó, ella está viviendo su sueño más ansiado y más lejano. Bella es todo lo que ella alguna vez fue y prefiere abandonarlo todo por una estúpida obsesión.

Sí, se la comería viva si no viera en Bella su propia vida. Si no viera en ella muchas cosas que veía cuando era humana. Verla a ella es recordar lo que alguna vez tuvo. Es como mirar siempre la misma fotografía vieja y gastada que te recuerda el infierno en el que vives.

* * *

_Después de mil años vuelvo a dar la cara xD Podría dar muchas excusas, como que mi computadora tenía 36 virus (No, no uno. 36 tenía) y que murió y hace poco volvió a mí xD Y el colegio también ocupa gran parte de mi vida y esas cosas que a todas las adolescentes les pasa :B_

_Gracias por sus reviews a: _kRiiZz _(por todos sus reviews ;)) y a _Gidget-chan. _Después se los contesto :D_

_Y ya saben, si quieren alegrarme el día (que hoy fue bastante malo xD) apreten a mi amiga, la barrita verde, y díganme qué les pareció el shoot ^^_

_Nos leemos :)_

**_Luzbelita-._**


	13. Optimist

_Imagen #13 h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 4 7 0 / U b e r c i t a / l j / Z i p _ I t _ b y _ p a o l o 9 1 . j p g_

__

* * *

****

Emmett Cullen

* * *

**Optimist**

* * *

Emmett es una caja de sorpresas. Es alguien que siempre encuentra el momento oportuno para hacer alguna broma. Siempre con eseairedefelicidad que, quieras o no, te termina contagiando. Él ama ser inmortal, ama ver el paso del tiempo, ver como las cosas evolucionan y él evoluciona con ellas. Ama saber que está con vida. No le importa siendo qué, simplemente le importa que sigue con vida.

A veces Bella no puede imaginarse cómo es que están tan enamorados él y Rosalie, siendo tan distintos, son como el agua y el aceite. Emmett es el único capaz de controlarla. Él puede hacer cosas que nadie más sería capaz de hacer. Y aunque Bella a veces no lo pueda creer, el amor con que se miran no miente, porque hay veces en que la ha visto sonreír sola y es entonces cuando mira con una mirada interrogativa a Edward que le contesta con una sonrisa de lado que está pensando en él.

Porque para Rosalie, Emmett es su hombre mono, como un niño grandote que debe cuidar, cuando en verdad él es el que la cuida y hasta salva de ella misma. Porque él es el sol que ilumina las largas noches oscuras que a veces caen sobre ella. Es esa luz al final del camino que si no fuese por él le sería imposible ver. Es un pedazo de cielo en su infierno personal.

Y lo mismo es con él. Porque Emmett sin Rosalie no estaría completo. Son uno solo, es su otra mitad. Él mismo ha declarado que él no sería ni la sombra de lo que es ahora si no fuera por ella. Él es capaz de ver algo que ellos no pueden. Algunas veces que se han encontrado solos, él le ha revelado que Rosalie es mucho más que aquella máscara fría que ella misma se ha puesto y que en el fondo es mucho más humana que lo que ella cree.

Porque estaban destinados a estar juntos. Porque nadie más que ella debía encontrarlo moribundo por culpa de aquel oso. Porque cuando abrió sus nuevos ojos y pudo verla a ella, aunque no entendía dónde mierda estaba y qué había pasado, supo que si alguien como ella estaba ahí, aquel era un buen lugar.

Son dos mitades que fueron separadas, pero se volvieron a reunir. Son dos personas que se volvieron una.

* * *

_Mi computadora está asquerosamente lenta. No sé hace cuántos días estoy intentando hacer esto ¬¬ Otro drabble más, estoy tan emocionada :D _

_Gracias por sus reviews a: _Gidget-chan, CanYouReadMyMind, Eileithyia793 _y_ kRiiZz. _Cuando pueda, se los devuelvo :D:D_

_Nos leemos. Besos._

**_Luzbelita-._**


	14. Los restos de nuestro amor

_  
Imagen#2 __h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 6 4 1 / f o o l d e m o n i o / I m a g e n e s % 2 0 V a r i a s / T r a p p e d . j p g_

* * *

**Los restos de nuestro amor**

* * *

**René**

* * *

La van a matar. Esas cuatro paredes la llevarán a la locura. No puede seguir de esa manera, no más. Aquella asquerosa rutina iba a sacar lo peor de ella, sacaría su lado más desquiciado y ya no quedaría rastros de la antigua René.

Necesita escapar, abandonar todo eso que tan mal le hace y no volver nunca más. Cuando él le propuso ir a vivir ahí había aceptado sin ningún problema y hasta ilusionada ante la perspectiva de una vida juntos.

_Estúpida._

Pero no había medido las consecuencias que le traería esa decisión. Aunque le costara admitirlo, no había suficiente amor como para resistirlo. Charlie y ella no habían nacido para estar juntos, aunque alguna vez haya pensado eso. Cada día que se levanta y mira al hombre que tiene al lado, se pregunta qué está haciendo allí, cómo terminó en esa carcel. Porque led uele aceptarlo, pero el amor empieza a morir lentamente por su parte. No soporta la idea de vivir un día más en aquella maldita casa. Siente que las paredes se achican, que la ahogan y encierran en un mundo donde la escapatoria cada vez se hace más lejana.

O tal vez es tan obvia como definitiva, que el solo hecho pensarla la estremece totalmente.

* * *

_Vuelvo después de mil años con la anteúltima viñeta. Agradecimiento especiales por sus reviews a: _Gidget-chan, CanYouReadMymind, aguseliz _y a_ kRiiZz. _El título se lo robe descaradamente a _Fito Paez

_Nos leemos. Besos y saben que cualquier cosa, la barrita verde está ahí :D_

**_Luzbelita-._**


	15. El Descanso

_Imagen#5 h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c´k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 6 4 1 / f o o l d e m o n i o / I m a g e n e s % 2 0 V a r i a s / t a s s e _ a_cafe . j p g_

* * *

**Carlisle Cullen**

* * *

**El Descanso**

* * *

A veces lo frustra. Lo frustra el hecho de que él debe ir a desayunar y a descansar mientras tanta gente puede estar muriendo. Le molesta tener que volver a su casa porque _debe dormir _y tal vez tiene un paciente que necesita ser curado ya mismo, pero que él debe abandonarlo.

Pero también le gusta mirar el lado positivo a ser un vampiro doctor. Porque sus siglos ejerciendo su profesión le han enseñado más cosas de las que un doctor común puede llegar a saber. Él peleo contra la peste negra y la fiebre amarilla. Había estado cuando la tuberculosis se había transformado en una enfermedad mortal y seguía estando cuando por fin habían logrado encontrarle una cura.

Y tiene un paciente que se está muriendo ¡tiene miles de pacientes que se están muriendo! Pero él tiene algo especial. Él no sólo piensa en su vida, si no también en su vida como vampiro. Piensa, reflexiona, si lo mejor es convertirlo. Si aceptara aquella vida tan complicada y dura. Y, sobre todo, si querrá vivirla a su lado. Él no puede obligar a nadie a estar a su lado (aunque lo deseara más que otra cosa) y si él decide conocer aquel nuevo mundo por su cuenta, no hay nada que él pueda hacer.

Y mientras él piensa todo eso, está allí jugando con una taza de café y hablando con sus compañeros del hospital de cualquier trivialidad.

* * *

_¡Cha chan chan chan! Y llegamos al final :D Y no saben lo realizada que me siento en este momento xD es como ¡terminé mi primera tabla! Espero que hayan disfrutado esto tanto como yo y gracias a los que estuvieron ahí, ya sea a escondidas o dejándome saber su opinión con un comentario. No sé si volveré a escribir sobre este fandom, así que no digo adiós si no hasta luego :)_

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_ kRiiZz y Aguseliz _por sus RR en el cap anterior. Ahora se lo devolveré__ :)_

_Ya saben, cualquier cosa, apreten a mi amiga la verde y me dejan un comentario. Me harán muy feliz ^^_

**_Luzbelita-._**


End file.
